Surat
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Sebuah surat ditujukan pada Kusaka yang akan bereinkarnasi.  Dari siapakah surat itu? apa isinya? For Bleach VivaFest bulan November LivexDeath.  Author tewas kecapean


**Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo lho..**

**Ga percaya?**

**bodo..**

**(Plakkk!) XDD

* * *

**

**Surat**

Kusaka menghela nafas. Sebentar lagi pintu menuju dunia nyata akan terbuka.

Ia akan bereinkarnasi.

Ia menatap kupu-kupu neraka yang mondar-mandir disekitarnya.

Betapa sepinya disini.

Sudah satu bulan ia menunggu sampai akhirnya dia harus bereinkarnasi didunia manusia.

Tiba-tiba, seorang shinigami menghampirinya.

"Soujirou Kusaka, aku mengantarkan surat untukmu."

Surat? Pikir Kusaka heran.

Dari siapa?Siapa yang mengirim surat untuk orang yang akan segera 'pergi' seperti dia?

Ia menerima surat itu dan membuka amplopnya yang berbau _mint._

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya.

"Rupanya Toushiro memikirkanku."

Kusaka membuka lembaran surat itu dan mulai membaca.

_Dear Kusaka,_

_Apa kabarmu?_

_Kudengar kau akan segera bereinkarnasi._

_Aku harap kau lahir ditempat yang baik._

_Ingatkah kau dulu, ketika kita masih di akademi?_

_Kau bilang bahwa kalau kau kau mati, kau ingin dilahirkan dikeluarga yang baik._

_Kau bilang kau tidak ingin seperti waktu itu._

_Lahir dikeluarga yang berantakan._

_Sendirian dan kesepian._

_Sama seperti aku._

_Aku masih ingat ketika kau menghampiriku yang tengah duduk sendirian disudut kelas._

_Kaulah orang pertama yang menyapaku._

_Kaulah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku._

_Kaulah orang pertama yang menerimaku keadaanku yang berbeda._

_Tahukah kau bahwa saat itu aku merasa bahagia?_

_Akhirnya aku mempunyai seorang yang bisa kuajak berbagi._

_Akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi._

_Aku sangat senang._

_Masa saat kita belajar dan berlatih bersama-sama._

_Masa saat kita terikat sebuah ikatan bernama ' persahabatan'._

_Adalah masa yang paling berharga bagiku._

_Kau selalu ada pada saat aku merasa tertekan karena keadaanku yang berbeda._

_Kau selalu menyemangatiku._

_Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena itu._

_Sungguh._

Kusaka tersenyum. Itukah yang Toushiro pikirkan tentangnya?

_Apakah kau ingat Kusaka?_

_Hari dimana kita harus bertarung demi zanpakutou yang sekarang jadi milikku._

_Hyourinmaru._

_Kau bilang kau ingin memiliki Hyourinmaru dan bertarung denganku._

_Saat itu aku begitu takut._

_Aku tidak takut kalau nanti aku terluka._

_Yang aku takutkan justru dirimu._

_Aku takut kalau kau kalah, aku takut kalau kau terluka._

_Aku takut kalau kau harus menghilang._

_Tapi kau terus mendesakku._

_Kalau kau jadi aku kau pasti mengerti apa yang kurasakan, bukan?_

_Aku terpaksa mengalahkanmu._

_Membuatmu diseret oleh ruang 46._

_Kau mati._

_Dan akulah yang menyebabkan hal itu._

_Saat itu aku benar-benar marah._

_Rasanya Aku ingin membunuh semua anggota ruang 46 yang begitu kejamnya memisahkan kita berdua._

_Kenapa mereka tidak mengijinkan kita memiliki zanpakutou yang sama?_

_Tapi lebih dari itu, aku marah pada diriku sendiri._

_Kau satu-satunya sahabatku._

_Satu-satunya yang mengerti aku._

_Satu-satunya yang selalu ada untukku._

_Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mangalah demi mu?_

_Tahukah kau bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih sangat membenci ruang 46?_

_Dan aku juga sangat membenci diriku yang waktu itu._

_Diriku yang begitu egois hingga membuatmu terluka._

_Diriku yang begitu jahat hingga membuatmu harus 'hilang'_

_Aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri._

_Maaf,..._

Kusaka membalik lembaran surat itu. Hatinya trenyuh mengetahui betapa menyesalnya Toushiro.

Apakah sebegitu baik dirinya bagi Toushiro?

_Saat kau kembali ke Soul Society dengan seluruh dendam dan kebencian padaku,_

_Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih._

_Aku senang karena kau kembali._

_Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau kembali untuk mengambil segel raja dan menguasai dunia membuatku begitu sedih._

_Itu artinya aku harus membunuhmu lagi, bukan?_

_Saat itu aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah itu tanpa bantuan siapa pun._

_Aku ingin menghentikan perbuatanmu dengan tanganku sendiri._

_Tanpa bantuan siapa pun._

_Aku tahu kau menderita…_

_Aku tahu kau marah…_

_Aku tahu…_

_Karena kita adalah sahabat…_

_Maaf Kusaka…_

_Aku benar-benar menyesal…_

_Menyesal sampai-sampai ingin mati rasanya_

_Bukan perpisahan denganmu yang kusesalkan_

_Bukan juga pertemuan kita hari itu…._

_Tapi..._

_Janjimu padaku …_

_Apakah kau lupa akan janji kita itu?_

_Kalau iya,_

_Biar kuingatkan lagi…_

_KAPAN LOE BAKAL NGEMBALIIN KOLOR SPONGEBOB GUE?_

_UDAH TAU ITU KOLOR KESAYANGAN GUE!_

_LOE BILANG LOE JANJI BAKAL NGEMBALIIN NTUH KOLOR SEABIS LEBARAN!_

_TERNYATA AMPE SEKARANG BELOM LOE KEMBALIIN JUGA!  
POKOKNYA HARUS LOE BALIKIN DULU TUH KOLOR,_

_AWAS KALO NGGAK, GUE KUTUK LOE JADI BATU!_

_With Love,_

_Toushiro Hitsugaya._

Kusaka jatuh dari kursinya.

Namun dengan segera ia bangkit kemudian mengambil pena dan kertas yang entah mengapa ada disampingnya.

"Taichou! Ada surat!" Matsumoto menghampiri Hitsugaya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas harian para taichou.

"Dari siapa?"Tanyanya.

"Ngggg.. disini sih tulisannya Soujiro….Kusaka…"

"Oh."

Hitsugaya mengambil surat itu dan membuka amplopnya.

Amplop putih tanpa hiasan apapun.

Hanya dua baris tulisan ramping bagai tulisan perempuan.

_From: Soujiro Kusaka._

_To: Toushiro Hitsugaya_

Toushiro mulai membaca.

_Dear, Toushiro_

_Terimakasih atas doamu._

_Aku harap itu benar-benar terjadi._

_Aku begitu terharu atas kata-katamu._

_Kini aku sadar,_

_Betapa bodohnya diriku waktu itu._

_Apa yang kupikirkan sehingga tega berbuat jahat padamu?_

_Apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku tega membuatmu merasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat?_

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

_Maaf Toushiro,_

_Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu…._

_Maaf…_

_Saat itu aku tidak dapat berfikir dengan baik._

_Yang ada dalam kepalaku hanya 'dendam dendam dan dendam'_

'_dendam pada Toushiro Hitsugaya'_

_Tapi saat ini aku mengerti._

_Yang kurasakan saat itu bukanlah dendam._

_Tapi rasa penasaran._

_Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum aku bisa mengalahkanmu._

_Tapi kini aku tahu._

_Kau memang lebih kuat dariku._

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis

"Terimakasih Kusaka." Gumamnya pelan.

_Aku akan segera bereinkarnasi._

_Sayonara, Hitsugaya._

_Dan…._

_WOI INGET-INGET DODOL!_

_KOLOR ELO ENTUH UDA GUA BALIKiN 3 BULAN YANG LALU PAKE PAKET KILAT!_

_HARUSNYA UDA ADA DI TEMPAT ELO !_

_POKOKNYA ENTUH KOLOR UDAH GUA BALIKIN!_

_TITIK TANPA KOMA!_

_With Love,_

_Soujiro Kusaka._

Hitsugaya meremas-remas surat itu. Namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sayonara, Kusaka."

* * *

Gyahahahahaahaha!

Gajegajegaje!

Anehanehaneh!XDD

Ini fic untuk Vivafest pertama Mii!XDD

Pokoknya review sajalah..

tau ga nyambung..

tau aneh..

tau stress..

tpi.. Rviewwwwww plissssss


End file.
